Singularly suprise
by Izabell13
Summary: What if Jenny and Gibbs had twins after Paris? What if they kidnapped? What if Gibbs learned of it when Jenny became a director...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody this is my new story. It is dedicated my best friend forever Rasťa. I hope you enjoy it. Bye every body**

* * *

**Tinka POV**

I and Rasťa have BFF from birth. We met in an orphanage. We also grew up there. We are like sisters. But then we did not know. Our story begins when we were 6 years old. Then you have come to adopt us, not together but separately. I went to a family Gordons and she turn to Shoperds. It was not very good. She started the school. And neither of us knew that we would go to the same school.

**Rasťa POV**

In the morning I woke up. Today, the school started. I went to 1st grade. I miss you so Tina. I have not seen her for 2 months. It was hard to be without it. We stopped at a large building. It was a school. We went to the big yard. There were kids everywhere. I was sad when I first did not know anyone, and secondly there was Tina. But then I caught sight of it. I ran towards it. We embraced.

**Tinka POV**

Today was day when I went to school. Today I went to first grade. I miss you so Rasťa. I have not seen it through two months. Those were difficult days. But now we stopped at a large building. It was a school. We went to the big yard. There were kids everywhere. Everyone had a friend here but me. Then I caught sight of her. When she started, so I. We embraced.

**About eight years later**

Best friends are found. They went to the same school, even in the same class. 8 years have passed and they were still together and together. Complement each other. Rasťa knew negotiate with people she knew well and languages. Tina again was good in mathematics and martial arts. Everything else had in common. Their favorite shows were Two a Half Men and NCIS. Their favorite band was One Direction. A favorite colors are purple and red. It was day break. It was Wednesday. Month and a half in the summer holidays. We had PE. The teacher was not so from substituting the teacher were in the school yard and looked at the boys. Jumped into the distance. Tina and grow talked about the new Episode of NCIS. As he talked only be heard two shots at close range. None but missed the Tina and Rasťa. They two fell to the ground with a wound in the abdomen.

**NCIS 9:30.** **Wednesday 7.máj.2014**

Gibbs team and Jenny meeting at office. Within a few years, everything changed. Abby and McGee were married 3 years ago and have total 2 year old girl Katie. It was after his parents never wise father and mother never hyperactive. Tony and Ziva are married two years and have a combined annual boy Michael. He was warrior . And our famous couple Gibbs and Jenny were dating for about a year and a half. Jenny has been and is the mother of two children. Gave birth to them right after Paris, where she was with Jethro/ Gibbs. Her lover whom she loves. After that time since he left the meeting when it became the first director NCIS. The girls knew it just Gibbs, who was also the father of girls. After the girls had a year and a half so disappeared. They did not find anyone. Looked for them for years but finally gave up. Today, all gathered. The entire Gibbs family met. They talked about everything. Then Jenny and Gibbs finally said their little girls. All had for her understanding. They talking about several hours. After several hours of conversation in the middle of the room began to flash light.

**Tinka and Rasťa POV**

After a sharp pain in the abdomen, we discovered in the white room. Where was only one single broadcaster. Television is paid. In the background played a song by One Direction - Story of my life. The television is turned on video.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, sorry it took so long. But I will new chapter when I can. I hope you will like it. Bye everybody.**

* * *

**14 years ago (Paris)**

Jethro POV

Since I lost Shannon and Kelly, I experienced anything so wonderful. Right now I'm in love with someone Exceptional. My lovely Jenny. My second love after Shannon. In other words, the love of my life. I love her with all your heart and with your whole life.

I'm with her for about a year. We are on a mission to NCIS. I would not have received this mission but when I met her so I was charmed. Seduced me her beautiful red hair. It is true that I like redheads. But it's their heart and love to me.

Now I lay with her in his arms. Her silky hair tickle me on my naked chest. Yesterday I told her what I feel for her and she told me the same thing. And even I did not hesitate and immediately kissed her. It was beautiful and passionate kiss. Kiss from a heart full of passion and tenderness. And we did not know and we were naked in bed. I showed my love for her.

Jenny POV

That year I've experienced since my childhood. Since my parents died it was not very good. But now I'm in Paris with my love. Love of my life. And so I was the only direct and first love of my life.

I've been here for about a year with him on missions and I began to feel love for him. Yesterday Jethro told me that he loves me wholeheartedly. And I told him the same thing. Then he kissed me. Kiss full of passion and tenderness gradually increased. Now I lay in his arms.

His right arm around my waist and my head on his chest. I feel that looking at me. I only shape I sleep. I do not want it to end.

But what begins once so it also must come to an end.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
